legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Len/Kamen Rider Wing Knight
Keyblade Graveyard Horizon (Len's theme) kamenriderwingknight3.jpg|Kamen Rider Wing Knight's standard weapon his rapier, which is also the item where he places his cards in. kamenriderwingknight5.jpg|Kamen Rider Wing Knight's Sword Vent. His weapon is a combinationed of a sword and a lancer as his melee weapon. kamenriderwingknight6.png|Kamen Rider Wing Knight's Trick Vent. This card allows him to multiply himself into weaker copies of himself that can still dish out pain, while distracting the enemy. kamenriderwingknight8.jpg|Kamen Rider Wing Knight's advent beast Black Wing. It is a giant mechanical vampire bat that can manipulate the elements of darkness and sound. kamenriderwingknight7.png|Kamen Rider Wing Knight's Nasty Vent. Black Wing shows up flying in the air and sends out soundwaves that disorientates the enemys hearing, causing pain to their ear drums. kamenriderwingknight9.png|Kamen Rider Wing Knight's Guard Vent. Black Wing shows up forming up as a hardened metal shadow cape that covers most of Kamen Rider Wing Knight's body to shield him from a dangerous attack. kamenriderwingknight10.png|Kamen Rider Wing Knight's Final Vent Part 1. Wing Knight runs forward as Black Wing lands on his back forming into a black cape as the darkness caped wing knight jumps really high into the air. kamenriderwingknight11.png|Kamen Rider Wing Knight's Final Vent Part 2. Kamen Rider Wing Knight then spins his body with his lance/sword hybrid weapon pointing forward in whatever direction he is flying as he turns into a giant darkness drill that skewers into an enemy, piercing right through them and creating a kinetic explosion from the force of the attack. kamenriderwingknightsurvivemode1.jpg|Kamen Rider Wing Knight Survive's Sword Vent. It is a Zweihänder, named the Dark Blade. kamenriderwingknightsurvivemode2.jpg|Kamen Rider Wing Knight Survive's Shoot Vent. His gauntlet on his right arm takes the form of a archer weapon the Dark Arrow and is able to shoot blue lasers from the arrow shaped gun from his wrist. kamenriderwingknightsurvivemode3.png|Kamen Rider Wing Knight Survive's Trick Vent. Creates copies of Kamen Rider Wing Knight Survive. Darkraider.jpg|Kamen Rider Wing Knight Survive's advent beast Darkraider, it is upgraded from Black Wing when wing knight survive uses the survive mode card. In addition to elements of darkness and sound, it can now manipulate the elements of wind and send in energy bladed wave attacks with flaps from its wings. kamenriderwingknightsurvivemode4.png|Kamen Rider Wing Knight Survive's Blast Vent. Darkraider shows up in the sky and turns on the huge turbine fans on its two wings to blow tornadoes into groups of enemies blowing them away. kamenriderwingknightsurvivemode7.png|Kamen Rider Wing Knight Survive's Final Vent Part 1. Darkraider flies below as Wing Knight Survive jumps on its back. kamenriderwingknightsurvivemode5.png|Kamen Rider Wing Knight Survive's Final Vent Part 2. Darkraider transforms into a bike and Wing Knight Survive drives to the enemy. kamenriderwingknightsurvive9.png|Kamen Rider Wing Knight Survive's Final Vent Part 3. Wing Knight Survive fires a blue laser beam from the front of his Darkraider transformed bike that paralyzes the movement of his enemies. kamenriderwingknightsurvivemode10.png|Kamen Rider Wing Knight Survive's Final Vent Part 4. Darkraider then wraps its huge wings around Wing Knight Survive, covering the bike in a fusion of metal and darkness, taking the shape of a rocket powered torpedo as Wing Knight Survive inside rams into his enemies, plowing right into them and creating a powerful explosion from the force of the attack. Category:Heroes Category:Characters that hail from the Kamen Rider Universe Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Summoners Category:Replicators Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Dimensional Reflection Travelers Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Shieldmen Category:Armored Characters Category:Characters Category:Masked Characters Category:Caped Characters Category:Gloved Characters Category:Guardians of Order Category:Gun Users Category:Lance Users Category:Over-Wild Beast Category:Tokusatsu